Like Mother, Like Son
by everything.minni
Summary: Skoochy and Lin as a family. They learn to about each other and their respective love interest. Linoochy. Jinoochy. Linumi.
1. Chapter 1: The Same Words

**Title:** Like Mother, Like Son

**Author: **xXxSora-chanxXx

**Pairings:** Linoochy

**Word Count:** 1,996

**Chapter 1: **The Same Words

**Author's Note:** Hi. This is a story that I made for my tumblr and decided to post on this site. :) This is the first chapter to "Like Mother, Like Son". It's Linoochy based. It's dedicated to my sister: lovelygirliroh

* * *

"Skoochy. What are you doing?" Lin was curious. Her adopted son had banished himself to his room. His sun-kissed complexion getting paler by the day-but not as pale as Lin's of course-and his impish eyes seemed too puffy and sore. So yes, Lin was definitely worried and a whole lot of paranoid.

"Nothing mom. I'm fine." Okay, so Lin kind of had to smile. She knew that Skoochy didn't feel comfortable calling her 'mom'- but in his defense, Lin didn't feel comfortable calling him 'son', out loud at least- so him calling her 'mom' brought out her mommy smile. At least, that's what Penma and Ursa called it. However, his answer did nothing to calm the paranoid nerves of Toph Bei Fong's only child. Skoochy's voice sounded hoarse and tired. The little impish tone wasn't there.

"Son", Lin was going to get personal, "you do not sound fine. You've been in your room for days." Lin was tempted to metalbend Skoochy's door out of the way. So tempted, but according to Penma that would be 'an invasion of his privacy'. Of course being Toph's child, there was never privacy-Toph being blind an using her feet to bounce of seismic waves allowed her to see all that was going on in her home, all of it-and Skoochy was living in her home that _she_ paid for. So instead of metalbending the door out of her way, Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved the fact she could use seismic waves.

Skoochy's lanky body-he wasn't eating as much or he was hitting puberty, but Lin preferred the first option-was sitting at his low desk. His head was spread over the desk and his hat-the hat he insisted on wearing to sleep-was sprawled on the floor a few feet away from his body. Spirits, was he even conscious? Was he dead?

With this in mind, Lin grabbed a hold of the door and all but yanked it off its hinges just as Skoochy muttered, "Mom. Really I'm fine. No need to…worry?" Okay, so Skoochy hadn't seen that one coming. His adopted mother may have been the best metalbender alive, but she tended not to use it unless it was necessary. Apparently she thought Skoochy's well being was a necessity worth bestowing her metalbending powers upon-Skoochy would never admit it, but he found that touching.

There was Lin. There was Skoochy. They were awkwardly staring at each other-because this was the most affection that they had shown the other since Skoochy's adoption-and Skoochy was finally sitting up. Lin scowled when she realized her son looked worse then he sounded. His hair was sticking up in odd directions-more so than usual-and his eyes were completely dilated and red. And spirits, why was it so dark in his room?

Acting as if nothing had happened, Lin gracefully walked over to the curtains in the room and slid them open-she was hyperaware that Skoochy's eyes were following her.

"My eyes! Spirits, my eyes! Close the windows! Please mom!" Skoochy shielded his eyes-he hadn't seen the sun in days. Lin rolled her eyes at her over dramatic son, but seriously, he needed the light.

"Shut up kid. You need the light. You look worse than some of the jail inmates I've seen." Skoochy winced-and here he thought Lin and him were having a family moment. Yeesh, were mom's supposed to be as harsh as Lin? Probably not.

The awkward silence resumed over the room, or rather it never really left, leaving the two occupants fiddling with their legs. Skoochy kicked a piece of paper as Lin looked his way. Before he could react, she picked it up to see what was so intriguing about it-more like to give herself something to do.

On the piece of paper was horribly written characters. They looked as if they belonged to a child whom was first learning to write, except much worse. The strokes of the characters were wobbly-some were beyond unrecognizable. Whoever wrote these obviously did not know how to write. Not to mention, these were the simple characters. Ones parents thought to their four year old children who were learning how to write. Who had poorly written these characters? More important was why did Skoochy have this paper filled with deformed characters?

Lin lifted her gaze up to her son. Skoochy's face was painted red and his eyes wide. That's when Lin realized. Skoochy had written these characters. Skoochy didn't know how to write.

Skoochy was embarrassed. Beyond embarrassed. He didn't want anybody to know that he couldn't read or write. On the streets, no one except Shady Shin was literate. Now Skoochy lived with Lin and had very literate friends. He didn't feel as if he fit in when Lin asked him if he wanted the paper, or when he went to the library with Jinora. He felt like a fool. A moron. An illiterate. And his pride made sure that no one knew. Spirits, he just wanted to die now.

"Skoochy? You can't write?" Lin was surprised-even though she shouldn't. Skoochy had lived in two orphanages before he had turned eight. Shouldn't he have learned basic writing and reading skills? Oh goodness, if he couldn't write, then he couldn't read!

"You can't read either can you?" Lin couldn't mask she shock she felt. Her son couldn't read or write. He was an illiterate.

This is what Skoochy was afraid of. The disapproval of his newfound family and friends. They were all literates-even five year old Meelo-and he was not! They were smart, he was stupid. They could get somewhere in life, make a name for themselves. For the love of spirits, they had already made a name for themselves! He would never be able to. He would never be on the same level as them. After all, he was the illiterate street boy.

Lin was finally pulled out of her shock when Skoochy swiftly got up. His brown hair was covering his face. His balled fist on the table, clutching-clutching as if they needed something. Lin started to realize that maybe her tone had hurt Skoochy's feelings. And when Skoochy looked up-when her broken son looked up at her with his dark brown eyes-she knew. Lin knew.

"Yes _mom_. I'm an illiterate. I'm an illiterate fool who can't read or write. See, I'm so stupid that I just gave the definition of illiterate to you." Skoochy's voice dripped with sarcasm. Lin knew that this was the only way he knew how to say he was hurt. Toph-her own mother-had been the same way. Lin was the same way. Like mother, like daughter. Like mother, like son.

"Skoochy, that's not what I meant. You aren't a fool." Lin so desperately tried to make her voice reflect the genuineness of her words. Spirits, her son was not a fool and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

"Don't make me laugh _mom_", Skoochy started-the way he said _mom_ hurt Lin, it honestly did-"I can't even write my own name. I couldn't even read it if someone showed it to me! I'm a fool. Simple words that four year olds can read and write, I can't. You know what's even funnier? Meelo is smarter than me. Meelo, is smarter than I'll ever be." And this is when Lin had heard enough. She took the steps required to reach her son-her bright, determined son-and engulfed him in her arms. She held him tight.

Spirits, now she knew. She knew why he didn't ever want to read the newspaper, despite the fact he liked to know what was going on. She knew why he dreaded going to the library with Jinora. She knew why he locked himself up in this room. He wanted to be like the people he was surrounded by. They knew how to read and write, and he did not. Lin knew and she felt horrible. She was supposed to be his mother.

"Skoochy. Son. You are not an illiterate fool. You are bright, determined, clever, and an imp, but you are no fool. No one cares if you can't read or write. I don't care. I'm not going to judge you. No one is and if they are, they're going to have a metal ball stuck in their throat forever." Skoochy had tears in his eyes. No one had cared about his well beings as much as Lin had. No one had cared that he was fed, had clothes, and was out of danger. No one had been strict on him, just to protect him. No one had ever loved Skoochy as much as his mom did.

There was Skoochy. There was Lin. Embraced in a family hug. The silence that filled the air was thick with all the words that the two earthbenders would be too prideful to say. But, still both knew what the other was thinking and appreciated the fact they were just as stubborn as they were.

"I'm sorry mom for yelling at you." Lin was really liking being called mom-much to her surprise. A tiny grin pulled at her face as she stared at her son. Her son.

"It's fine, but do it again and you won't live another day." Skoochy smiled then. He knew that his mom never made empty threats. Never.

They stayed in each other's grip for a while longer. They hadn't had a hug with their families in years. Spirits, it felt so awkward, yet at the same felt comforting. It was nice to know that they weren't alone, that someone was always going to love them for who they were. Lin had missed this feeling. Skoochy liked the feeling.

"I'm sorry." That's all Lin said. Skoochy knew what she meant. She was sorry for hurting his feelings. For not being a better mother.

Skoochy squeezed Lin tighter and said, "It's fine mom. Just please don't tell anyone." Skoochy could get over the fact that his mom knew he was an illiterate, but that didn't mean the rest of world was allowed to know. This was going to be their secret. A family secret. It kind of made Skoochy smile.

"Don't worry. I won't." The two finally pulled away. Smiley smirks on their faces as they stared at each other. They just had a moment.

"Did you really mean what you said when you said I was bright and determined?" Skoochy looked at the floor to hide his blush. He wasn't used to compliments-he was used to insults. And he knew that Lin did not throw out compliments to just anyone.

Despite the flush of her cheeks at Skoochy's statement, Lin replied with a sturdy, "Yes. I did son."

Skoochy looked up at Lin and gave her a bright smile. "Thanks mom!" The excitement in his eyes and the pure joy at her lame compliment had obviously made his day. Something in Lin broke, and a smile engulfed her face. She really liked Skoochy. A lot.

"Would you like me to help you with your reading and writing?" Lin knew Skoochy was stubborn. Skoochy knew Lin knew that he was stubborn. Skoochy also knew that Lin did not just offer help to anyone, so he sucked up his pride-which is the hardest thing for an earthbender to do-and accepted her offer.

The mother and son sat down at the table with pieces of paper filled with simple characters. Skoochy quickly realized that Lin taught him the same way she taught him how to metalbend-harsh, uncompromising, strict, and with little patience. Yet, he wouldn't have it any other way. Lin soon realized that Skoochy wasn't just bright in earthbending and metalbending, but he was also bright when learning how to read and write-he was determined, focused, and responded well to constructive criticism. She was glad he did.

Throughout the whole session, the two had small smiles on their faces. It was nice to finally have a family. To finally feel loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it :) I have the second chapter done, but I won't post it for about a week or two, depending on how much time and reviews I get. Anyways, bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Words That Uplift

**Title:** Like Mother, Like Son

**Author: **xXxSora-chanxXx

**Pairings:** Linoochy, Jinoochy Friendship

**Word Count:** 3,852

**Chapter 2: **Words to Uplift

**Author's Note:** Second chapter to Like Mother, Like Son. It's a Jinoochy friendship / borderline crush. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to xheartxfeltx who has just lost her beautiful son. Please pray for her.

* * *

"…Only four survivors have been found. The youngest being four year old Nuoona and the oldest being ten year old Karook. May the spirits help the victims of this terrible orphan accident." Skoochy's deep voice rumbled throughout the vicinity of the Bei Fong's kitchen.

Lin could not be more proud of her son. A month ago, he could barely read the characters for dog and cat, but now, here he was, reading newspapers with no trouble. Pride swelled up inside of her. Skoochy was really growing up. He was proving that he could do anything he wanted, if he put his mind to it. Toph would have been so proud of her grandson. Definitely proud.

Skoochy laid the newspaper down at the kitchen table. A faraway look clouded his eyes. It was weird to think that not even three years ago, he was still on the streets. Not even ten years ago, he was in that same orphanage that had only four survivors. He was grateful that he wasn't there, but at the same time he had to wonder. Why did he get to leave the orphanage and get to start a new life as the Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong's son, while some of his peers were still stuck in there? Some of them probably were dead, cold, starving and he was not. He didn't understand.

"Are you okay Skoochy?" Lin could see that her son was obviously impacted by the article he had just read. Of course she didn't understand why. There were two subjects that the two earthbenders awkwardly danced around, the past and their love lives. Honestly, Lin wouldn't mind learning about her son's past, but that would mean opening up about her past which would ultimately lead to her complicated, disastrous past love life.

"Ya. I'm fine mom. Just got lost in my thoughts." Skoochy had been contemplating revealing his catastrophic youth to his mom. He didn't know how to approach it, or even if he wanted to. He felt like he owed it to Lin. After all, she didn't really understand what she had saved Skoochy from. She knew he had lived on the streets, but she didn't know about his two previous lives in the orphanages. The beatings, the drugs, the prostitution. In his fifteen years, Skoochy had seen a lot and witnessed enough.

Lin was going to wittily point out that Skoochy was lying, but a knock on the door paused her concerns. Hardly anyone knocked on the Bei Fong's residents in the morning, or any other time of day. The few times that a knock resounded in the house, it was a freshman officer sent to alert Lin about some serious problem or to drag her to a surprise paper. Seeing how it was not Lin's birthday, something must be amiss in Republic City. Sharing a look with Skoochy, Lin got up and went to the door.

Much to the surprise of occupants of the Bei Fong home, it was a young airbender on the other side of the metal door. It was rare for Jinora to come over to the Bei Fong resident, but even more surprising for her to come in the early bouts of morning and without previously contacting Skoochy. So Skoochy was surprised, and pleased, to find the first female airbender in over a hundred years, at his home. It pulled him out of his self pitying reverie.

"Good morning Chief", Jinora greeted. A book was in her right hand as she gave a bow to Lin. Lin was taken back. Usually, if Jinora and Skoochy were to hang out, Skoochy would make a fuss for days. The excitement would literally pour off him in big buckets on sweat. Lin thought it was cute, most of the time.

"Hello Jinora." Jinora was nervous, though she didn't show it. She had left the island before anyone else had woken and wandered around Republic City until she felt it was a reasonable time to reach her destination. She really had needed to talk to Skoochy, especially after not seeing him after such a long period of time. Jinora had to wonder how Skoochy was doing after nearly two months since their last visit. How much had he changed?

"Jinora?" Skoochy moved out of the kitchen with deliberate steps. He was still getting used to his growth spurt that had hit him in the last month. He was nearly Lin's height and growing.

A big smile broke onto Jinora's face as she saw Skoochy. He had definitely grown. And had his voice gotten deeper? Wow, two months could do a lot.

"Skoochy!" Jinora grabbed hold of Skoochy's torso. Skoochy couldn't help but smile and hold her tightly in his arms. He had missed Jinora. A lot. His hands rested on soft, womanly hips that hadn't been there the last time they had embraced. It seemed as if he wasn't the only one that had grown.

Lin couldn't help the small smile that touched her lips as she saw her son and Jinora hugged. It had been two months since the unlikely pair had seen each other, and the other had grown quite a bit. Obviously, it was going to be hard for Skoochy to keep his promise of not liking Jinora. However, if Skoochy was going to like any girl in the entire world, Lin was happy that it would be Jinora. And Jinora would too, once she realized it.

The two pulled away from their embrace and stared each other in the eyes. It had been long. Too long. They only turned away when they heard the resounding footsteps of Lin.

"Freshen up and be back before dinner Skoochy. And don't forget to walk Jinora home. It was nice to see you again Jinora." Lin's voice got farther and farther as she departed for her room. A smug, Toph-like-smirk was on her face. These two were definitely into each other.

The two youngsters felt their faces heat up when they realized they had hugged in front of Lin. Talk about awkward. And so an awkward silence shrouded them for a little bit until Skoochy beckoned Jinora inside, offered her some food, which she politely denied due to the raging butterfly bats in her stomach, and excused himself to freshen up.

Jinora sat in the Bei Fong living room reading a marvelous book. It was the modern adaption of the Story of Omashu. There was a young princess, named Ozan, who fell in love with a prince named Shin. They could not be together because their elements, fire and water, were opposite and their families and nations / tribe were fighting. Jinora was at the part where Ozan and Shin created, and bended, smoke to deter folks who tried to walk through their cave of love. She was so engrossed that she failed to notice Skoochy, who was much fresher after a quick shower, sneak up behind her.

Skoochy blew into her ear and Jinora squeaked. Her book falling from her hands and her face engulfed in a scarlet color. She heard Skoochy's howling laughter before she saw it. In her mock anger, she bended a gust of wind at him which caused his still wet hair to dry in odd angles. This however only paused Skoochy's laughter for a second. And then Jinora joined him with her giggles. Lin popped in her head and gave the two teenagers a questioning look. This only caused the two to laugh even more and made Lin roll her eyes and smile.

"Come, let's go bookworm", Skoochy laughed out. He patted down his hair and grabbed hold of a pouty-mad Jinora's hand. Technically, she wasn't mad, but when Skoochy grabbed a hold of her hands, all ill feelings that Jinora had pent up left her system. It felt different to hold Skoochy's hand now than it did two months ago.

"Bye mom!" Skoochy yelled before he shut the door. Lin couldn't believe how fast Skoochy was growing. She wondered if Toph had these moments when she sensed Lin and Tenzin together. It was bittersweet feeling. To think of Toph and Skoochy.

"Where do you want to go milady?" Skoochy asked as he mock bowed to Jinora. This caused a laugh to rumble through said girl's body. Skoochy really knew how to make anyone laugh. Especially Jinora.

"My good jester, I was craving a visit to the park." Skoochy mock glared at Jinora as if to tell her that he would get back at her. No one called him a jester. An imp, yes, but jester, no.

"Fine milady jester", Skoochy started off which caused him to get a smack on the shoulder by his lady jester, "To thy park it is."

The trip to the park had been funny. Skoochy had told Jinora some wild, unrealistic adventures that Bumi had told him. For the life of her, Jinora could not stop laughing at the ridiculous tall tales that her Uncle Bumi seemed to make up. The couple was happy to be in the other's presence. They didn't understand how much they had missed the other until they had basked in their presence once more.

When they finally reached the park, they headed for their favorite tree in the corner of a secluded section of the park. Skoochy unceremoniously plopped down and spread his growing limbs in the shade. He couldn't help but stare at Jinora as she gracefully sat down and tucked in her legs next to his torso. Spirits, she looked so elegant and surreal.

"What are you staring at Skoochy?" Jinora was trying to get accustomed to her maturing body. She hadn't grown taller per say, but her curves were starting to fill in. Now she wasn't too shy or embarrassed about her body, but she did get paranoid when someone stared at her for a long period of time. Jinora knew she didn't look the same as she had the last time she saw Skoochy. She had been plagued with doubts that he thought she wasn't pretty anymore because of her growing body. Did he ever think her pretty?

"You." Skoochy replied automatically. It took about a second for him to realize what he said and another for his body to erupt in red. That sounded so stupid and immature and incredibly creepy. But staring at Jinora, and her growing body, with all her grace and elegance made his mind turn to mush. He didn't have any control over his words and actions. She was so pretty. Had she always been this pretty?

Jinora's face had also exploded in red. So Skoochy obviously realized that she didn't look the same, but by the scarlet blush consuming his face, he must have thought she was pretty. Right? She must be only trying to give herself hope, but still, it was a nice thought.

"Really now?" Jinora started off, "Don't try to get too captivated by my radiant beauty or you might just have to jump into a volcano." She added a wink and sexy smirk for good affect.

Skoochy, playing her game propped up on his shoulder and leaned closer to Jinora and said, "I'll try not to, but you're so beautiful. It'll be hard. The hardest thing I've ever done." He made his voice a tad bit deeper and a whole lot more sexy.

Both teens kept leaning into each other, their eyes never once leaving the others. Jinora's sexy smirk and smoldering eyes trying to beat Skoochy's sly smirk and equally sly eyes. They leaned in closer, and closer, and closer until their noses were touching. Then, they both burst out laughing. Skoochy fell back to the ground while Jinora clutched at her aching sides.

Still shaking with laughter, Skoochy asked Jinora, "So why did you decide to unexpectedly visit me after two months?" Not to say that he didn't enjoy it, but he knew Jinora and Jinora did everything with a plan and purpose. She thought things out through and often informed others of her plans. For her to visit Skoochy without telling him in advance was out of character for the budding airbender.

Jinora's laughter died down almost instantly. She turned to look at the park. The children playing and couples holding hands. It wasn't fair. She knew it would happen. She knew she had to do it, but no one said it would be this hard. She didn't have to, but then that would make her selfish. Spirits, the tears in her eyes swelled. She was so confused.

Skoochy glanced up at Jinora to see tears dropping. Spirits, had he said something wrong? Why was Jinora crying? With reflexes he didn't know he possessed, Skoochy shot up and grabbed Jinora in his hold.

Jinora started to ball uncontrollably.

"I'm so confused. I know I have to, but I don't want to. I'm not ready. I'm not-and I just-and I don't know what to do. I'm so selfish. The world _needs_ me, yet I don't want to fulfill my duties. Spirits, I'm so selfish and horrible." Jinora kept ranting. She didn't know what to do and all the pent up emotions. The guilt, anger, sadness, self loathing, pity, horror, and confusion just let themselves out. She was so scared and so confused.

Skoochy was clueless as to what was going on through his young airbenders friend's head at the moment, so like any good clueless friend, he awkwardly muttered words of encouragement. He was scared. For one, he didn't ever have to deal with crying girls. Two, he never dealt with a crying Jinora. Skoochy was scared for Jinora. He didn't know why, but looking at her and seeing her so scared made him scared.

"Skoochy, what do I do?" Jinora ceased her hysterical sobs to look at her friend. She wanted an answer to solve her problems. She wanted a _friend_ to tell her it would be alright, not her parents or the avatar and her friends, but Jinora wanted her friend. Jinora needed Skoochy right now.

Skoochy stared into the puffy, red eyes of Jinora's. He didn't know what to do. He was so confused. Jinora's brown eyes pleaded Skoochy-and Skoochy was so confused. This wasn't normal for Jinora and it certainly wasn't normal for him. But the way Jinora's eyes kept boring into his-begging that he say the right thing. She trusted him wholeheartedly. Jinora put her hope in Skoochy.

"Whatever your decision, I'll support it. You're not horrible or selfish Jinora."

The waterworks began all over again as Jinora sobbed into Skoochy's chest. That wasn't the answer she was looking for, but all the less, it was perfect. And by the awkward rubbing on her back, she knew what she had to do. She had made her decision and come to terms with her fate, and as scary as it was, she was also content.

Skoochy had this feeling that he had said the right thing. By the way Jinora's cries were dying down, he knew. By the way her body held onto his-and didn't clutch him, he knew. By the way she had looked at him after he had given his two yuans, he knew. And for that, he breathed a sigh of relief because he had done his best and his best had been enough.

Once Jinora's sobs had dissipated, embarrassment washed over her. She could not believe that she had sobbed over such a trivial issue. In a park. On Skoochy. Spirits, she was acting like a drama queen. Skoochy must think so. Spirits, all she wanted to do was to fly away from here and never relive this moment again. Argh.

"So, wanna tell me what brought on the water works?" Skoochy approached the subject tentatively; he didn't want another tearbending display. He preferred females when they weren't in tears. Tears made him sad and awkward. Skoochy didn't want to see Jinora's tears again. They were horrible.

Jinora became all flustered. She contemplated telling Skoochy a lie because, after all, the reason behind her mental breakdown was pretty stupid once she analyzed it. However, Skoochy deserved to know the truth. He was her friend. So with this in mind Jinora wiped her face and turned to the sky.

"I'm going to get my arrow tattoos."

Skoochy was excited and happy for Jinora. She was going to become a master airbender and have the arrows to prove it. Then he became scared. The arrows must hurt, a lot. Jinora would be in a lot of pain. Maybe that was why Jinora was crying. She was afraid, but that didn't seem like Jinora. She wouldn't be afraid of getting her arrows. If anything, she would be excited. So Skoochy was confused as to why she was sad.

"That's great Jinora! You're going to be a fully recognized master airbender", Skoochy exclaimed. He honestly didn't understand the sadness that came with getting the arrow tattoos. If Jinora was so afraid, he would come with her to reassure her.

Jinora stared at Skoochy. She could tell that he was genuinely happy for her, but he didn't get it. She wasn't to get her arrows in Republic City, or even on the island. It wasn't going to take a day. It wasn't that simple.

"Skoochy. I have to leave for a spiritual pilgrimage to the Western Air Temple before I get my arrows." Jinora didn't want to leave. That was what scared her the most. She would leave her family and friends. She would leave her home and everyone she ever knew. She was too attached and that was what gave her doubts. She didn't want to leave, so she didn't deserve her tattoos. True master airbenders gave up everything to become masters, yet she was barely able to give up the minimum. She now understood why air nomads did not have coed temples and separated their children from their parents at birth. The attachment was dangerous and against everything airbenders were taught.

"Oh. Well, if you want I can come with you. Are you allowed to have company?" Skoochy was still a bit confused. Maybe Jinora was sad that she wouldn't be able to see her friends. If that was the case, he would ask his mom to see if it was alright to at least visit her.

"No Skoochy, you can't. No one can. Only the air acolytes that are assigned will come with me and even then they won't interact with me. I'll be gone for a year." Jinora's voice was soft and gentle. It mixed with the wind and danced off. She didn't want to leave for a year. So much would change. Looking at Skoochy, Jinora couldn't help but think that so much could change in two months. A year was too much.

The words took a second to sink in and when they did, Skoochy felt as if a boulder had been thrown at him. It felt horrible. He didn't want Jinora to be gone for a year. That was too much time. Two months had been too long; a year seemed like forever. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jinora was one of his closest friends. She was intelligent, elegant, witty, nice, and humorous. She didn't ask to be protected or to be dotted on. She didn't dress or act like other girls. She was her own person and was unique at it. He didn't want the one thing that made his life colorful gone. Jinora was his muse. She was the one that ultimately made him want to learn to be literate. He wanted to read to Jinora and impress her by having intelligent conversations about books. He brushed up on his earthbending and learned metalbending because Jinora thought it was neat, not to mention he lived with Lin Bei Fong. But still, Jinora was such an important factor in his life that he couldn't imagine her in it. He didn't want to.

"Skoochy. Skoochy." Jinora tried to wake Skoochy from his daze. He looked so confused and hurt, and Jinora felt horrible. She knew that Skoochy hadn't had the best childhood. Jinora knew that he had lost a lot and gained so little. Sure, she didn't know all the facts, but she could tell. He was still defensive and sly. Old habits die hard.

"That's great Jinora. That's great." But Skoochy didn't feel so great saying that. His tongue felt heavy and he felt bitter. It was great, it really was, but at the same time it was horrible. A year was too much. He'd seen what could happen in a year. The Western Air Temple would protect her, but still. It was too long.

"That didn't sound great." Jinora looked at Skoochy. Actually, it sounded horrible. And spirits, this is what she didn't want. She didn't want to leave Skoochy for a year. What would be of him when she returned?

Skoochy felt bad now. It must already be stressful to get airbending tattoos and put on top of the fact Jinora was going to be the first female master airbender in almost two hundred years, her bundle of nerves were explainable. Skoochy didn't need to add on to that by not being happy. After all, he had said that he would support her decision no matter what. This apparently was the no matter what.

Skoochy slung his arm around Jinora's shoulder and said, "It is great. I mean it. You're going to be the first female master airbender in over two hundred years. That's something to be proud of. And I'll see be your friend, even when you're bald." He was going to miss Jinora, but he was happy for her.

The emotions in Jinora swelled up again, they had been doing that a lot lately, and she couldn't help but throw herself into Skoochy's arms and thank him over and over again. He was such a good friend and she was glad that Lin had decided to adopt him. She was glad that his parents had been stupid enough to abandon him because he was here with her. She didn't know what she would do without him. And she was going to make this last month count. She was going to.

Jinora did a lot of things to Skoochy. She made him emotional and it was awkward for him, but at the same time nice. Skoochy liked Jinora's hugs. They were warm and really light. He didn't like those people who hugged the breath out of you. And well, Skoochy was pretty sure that no matter what Jinora did, he would like it because it was Jinora. He was going to miss her and he was afraid of what would be of their friendship-especially if she started acting like her father-but when he looked down into her brown locks as they danced in the wind, he decided that everything would be alright. It wasn't going to be like his past. This was the future. The future with a mom and a best friend and he was happy. He really was.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and love I got for the first chapter :) I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Review & Follow.


End file.
